Blonde Vs Blue
by kris the ninja pirate
Summary: What happens when two hotties from the same school don’t get along? An all out war. FF7xbeyblade crossover
1. Chapter 1

Kris: This is what happens when two nerds for different fandoms talk

**Kris**: This is what happens when two nerds for different fandoms talk. I wrote this mainly for my friend. Who's crazy about ff7.

**Summary**: What happens when two hotties from the same school don't get along? An all out war. (FF7xbeyblade crossover)

**Warnings**: Crazy fandom mixing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story. The show/game. Or even the words. Those, I barrowed from the alphabet.

**O0o0o0o**

Running along the track outside the school, blond hair flying every which way. Blue eye narrow. He would win! There's no way some Emo sissy boy could beat him.

Looking back Cloud gasped, the Emo was catching up! How in the world did that happen? He was _way_ ahead of that blue haired freak! Picking up the pace Cloud sprinted, giving it all he's got, the finish line is in sight! He's going to win!

Feeling a gush of wind to his side, Cloud's eyes went wide. The Emo got ahead! That annoying kid who thought he was better then he really was. Kai; even his name pissed him off.

Watching Kai run across the finish line, Cloud groaned. It wasn't his fault Kai was on the track team!

Skidding to a stop, Cloud hung his head low. He had lost.

"Wow Cloud, I never knew humans could go at such slow speeds." Kai's red eyes bright with superiority, lips twisted into a evil smirk.

"Shut it Kai, You only won 'cause you have no life. All you do is run." Cloud said while throwing a dirty look at the Emo.

Biting back even more insults. Could walked past Kai bumping his shoulder against the smaller teen.

"Watch it you blond freak!" Kai shouted at the enraged blonde.

Throwing his shirt on to the locker room bench. Cloud sighed, he hated it when Kai won. He hated that stupid smirk on his face. And cocky look in his pink eyes. (Though Kai calls them red) Hearing the door open, Cloud prayed it wasn't the annoying teen. Looking over, the blonde let go of the breath he was holding. It was only Vincent.

"Cloud, what happened? You just let that guy win!" Vincent ran a pale hand through his thick black hair. "I swear dude, I might not be able to hang out with you anymore. Not if you're going to let some whiny rich kid walk all over you."

Staring up at his Goth friend. "I don't let that rich Emo "walk all over me"! Remember last week, when I beat him in swimming laps! I got twice as much as Kai did!" Cloud said jabbing Vincent in the chest, then stormed from the room. Shirt still lying on the bench. (Just for Erin)

**O0o0o0o0**

Passing through the halls of the school. Kai was the man. The girls trying to talk to him, all of them failing, he didn't talk to people. If he did it was only to insult them.

Beating that blonde sissy was the best. The look of shock on his face every time he lost. Priceless!

"Kai! Wait up!" Giving a small glance over his shoulder. Kai saw Rei running to try and catch him. His long pony tail swinging behind him.

"Kai! Dear God, how fast do you walk!?" Holding his hand to his chest. "It felt like I was running for hours."

"What do you want Rei? I'm going to be late for class." He said batting blue hair out of his face.

"Clouds going round telling everyone in school that he's better then you at fighting." Rei hated being the barer of bad news. "And he says he's beaten you some many time you cry in your sleep when you think about him." Rei closed his eyes. Hoping he wasn't going to be on the other end of Kai's anger.

"He said that." Kai's voice low, the words coming out in a harsh hiss. "Rei, I think we need to teach that kid a lesson." Eyes narrowed.

"Kai, in case you forgot. You don't know how to fight." Moving out of the way of Kai's fist. Which came at him at full force. "See you can't even hit me!"

"Shut it Rei! I was having a evil moment!"

**O0o0o00o0o **

Flipping through his history book. Vincent smirked, hopefully his rumor that Kai lost to cloud in a fight would start something good, and worth watching. Vincent couldn't let his best friend lose to that rich boy again! And there is no way Cloud could lose in a fight with Kai. Cloud's been fighting with Sephiroth for years now. And Sephie was one of the best fighter in town.

"Mr. Valentine, is there some thing wrong? Or am I just boring you?" Looking up, the teacher stared down with evil eyes. Mr. Crie hated when people zoned out during class.

"No sir, Mr. Crie, I was just…..Being Goth!" Getting up from his chair, Vincent threw it across the room.

"The undead have no love for the unfaithful!" Running from the room, his red scarf trailing after him. Chains jingled as he ran. Making his outburst even more dramatic.

'_Hehe, I so got off spot free!' _He thought giggling like a school girl.

Enjoying his now free period, seeing as no one bothered to look for the 'crazy goth kid who believes in zombies' Vincent decided to spy on Kai. "See what the loser's up too."

Wandering through the halls. Vincent found Kai's math class. Peaking through the window in the door. He laughed, Kai was bad at math. There he was, standing at the board, failing at every math problem the teacher had him do. "Here, it's a wonder Kai made into high school."

"Vincent what are you doing!?" Hearing a high scream from the hall, Vincent paled, there they were, the pink freaks of the school; Hilary and Aeris. The teachers pets. And worst of all, they were woman! The worlds more evil monsters.

"Um… Learning math?" Lying to the faces of pure evil. Something that he never thought he would do.

"Sure, and I guess you're peaking in a lower math class cause you're failing?" Aeris's voice sharp. "Cut the crap Vincent, what are you doing?" Hilary nodding in agreement.

Groaning, he would never get out of this now. He had to tell the truth.

"… Spying on Kai?" Praying to God that the pink monsters would let him off.

Aeris stared at the goth for a minute. Trying to find a hint of him lying. "Well, I guess I can believe that. So Is the Emo stupid or what?" Moving to stand next to Vincent. Peaking through the window. "HA! What a loser. Can't even do simple math!" Laughing along with Vincent.

"Hey!" Looking back over, Hilary look pissed. "Kai isn't stupid! He just doesn't care. Aeris! How could you side with the goth and blonde Emo!? I thought you where smarter then that!"

"Well, Hilary, some of us like to side with winners. And, I guess you're not one of them. Plus Cloud is way hotter then Kai!. I mean, who likes a freak who wear face paint?" Aeris's voice held a mocking tone.

"Aeris, Kai is _WAY_ hotter then that blonde weirdo with a wolf fetish. I mean, I would much rather have some one who looks like they could hold their own in the world. Not some stupid drooling blonde monkey!" Hilary shouted back at her former best friend. "I don't think I can be seen with some one who thinks Blonde is better then Blue." Turning on her heel. Hilary marched away. Calling back over her shoulder. "PLUS! BLUE IS A SOOTHING COLOR!"

**O0o0o0o0o0 **

Kai sighed, he was tired. He spent all morning spreading a rumor about how Cloud would cross dress on the weekends, and go by the name of, Miss, Kim Boa. (Pink dress and all) After all, he had to do some thing back to the freak. Seeing as Cloud said he couldn't fight.

Hearing loud and clumsy steps coming toward him. Kai could only guess who it could be.

"KAI! GET YOU'RE SKINNY BUTT BACK HERE!"

Yup, Cloud must have heard about his weekend hobby. Turning around Kai gasped. A fist landed it's self right on Kai's jaw. Knocking him back a few steps.

"Miss Kim Boa?!" Cloud screamed at the now stunned teen.

Laughing to himself Kai sighed. "That's right, I guess the 'greatest fighter of the school' Likes to feel pretty every once in a while."

Cloud seethed. "That it Kai! I can't take your crap any more!" Lifting his fist up. Getting ready to take down the annoying punk once and for all.

"WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Stopping in mid motion. Kai and Cloud gasped. They had been caught, by the most annoying teacher ever. Mr. Crie.

"WHERE YOU TWO FIGHTING?! THAT'S IT! THE OFFICE. NOW!" Grabbing both of the teens by the arm. Dragging them down the hall. "I just hate it when you kids fight! Don't you know, that if you bash each others brains in. You won't be able to get a job! And with out a job, you'll be fight each other for the last can of beans at the homeless shelters!" The teacher kept rambling on, both of the teens have zoned out ages ago.

"Kai, I swear, if I get kicked out of school. I'm going to kill you in your sleep. Cut off your head, and mail it to your family. But not after carving 'prissy boy' on your forehead." Cloud whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Cloud, I'll kill you while you're awake. And then shave your head. Mail it to _your_ family. But not before, I've spooned out all your brains. Feed it to my cats, and filled the empty skull with peanut butter. And mocking birds!"

The argument was cut short, when both teens were thrown harshly in to the principles office.

**O0o0o0o**

**Kris: **Well, I don't really know what to say about this one. I know Kai seemed a little… Well on the losing side. But things will be better for him in the next chapter. I swear! And please R&R Tell me what I can do to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris:

**Deborah**: Got the second chapter done!

**O0o0o0o0**

'**Beep Beep Beep' **

A pale hand shot out from under the thick blankets that covered the body. Batting along the edge of the table. Trying to hit that ungodly machine, that made that awful beeping noise.

'**Beep Beep Beep' **

The alarm goes off again, causing the disgruntled teen to wake up. Beeping louder and faster, the longer it stayed on.

'**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'**

The pale hand found the annoying alarm. Turning it upside down, and throwing it against the wall. Satisfied with the crash he heard. A mop of blue hair poked out from under the blankets, ruby eyes blinked at the light seeping from the windows. Mouth opened in a yawn, morning breath spreading through the air.

Moving to get ready for the day, Kai slowly made his way around his room. Picking up his books from where he threw them the night before, taking a while longer to find his math book.

Opening his closet, Kai sighed, what to wear? He couldn't just wear any old shirt. He had to wear some thing awesome, some thing that'll look awful on anyone else but him. So he could be cool.

Picking out a bright red shirt, with a dark purple button up. Leaving the second shirt open. Not many guys could pull off purple. He was one of the lucky ones. He didn't look gay when he wore this, just sexy.

Finding some black cargo pants to go along with his sexy outfit. Kai stumbled down the stairs. Cursing the fact his room was on the second story.

Waving a goodbye to his grandfather before he was told to do some weird chore. Like cleaning the coffee pot so his grandpa could make soup. (He thinks his grandpa has a weird mental problem)

He hurried off to school, he needed to get there early anyway. To start his punishment for fighting in school.

Passing some annoyed teacher in the halls, Kai made it to the class room. Sighing, he picked up the mop, and started on the dirty floors.

"Stupid Japanese dyed blonde Emo kid, he's suppose to be helping me!" Pushing the mop a little to hard in his rage. Kai slipped on the wet floors, sending himself flying into a puddle of filthy water. Water getting all over his nice clothes. And his purple shirt!

"Dude, Kai, I knew you were a pig. But I didn't know you were that much of one." Looking up from his spot on the floor. Kai growled, of course Cloud had to walk in right at that moment!

"Where the crap were you?" Standing up, soaked all the way through. His once awesome cargo pants. Now looked like old rags.

Kai shouted "Thanks a lot you little rat. Now my pants are ruined!"

"Kai, Buddy, I hate to tell you this. But, your pants were never that good." Staring at the now ruined pants of his rivel. (Though Cloud thought they looked better this way)

"Well, Unlike some people." Throwing Cloud a dirty look. "I don't like dressing like I'm poor. Wait! My bad, you can't help that." Kai smirked. Oh yeah, he burned that Blondie.

"HEY! I'm not poor! Just 'cause I don't go around shoving money in peoples faces doesn't mean I don't have it!" Folding his arms and pouting.

"Save it Strife. Now, I trust you're going to pay for a new pair of pants? This pair costs hundred and fifty." Smiling at the look of disbelief of the blondes face.

Shoving his way past the stunned teen, Kai left, leaving the bulk of the cleaning behind. He couldn't be bothered to help. He needed new pants.

**O0o0o0o00o**

Ducking below a blow to the head. Rei swept to the side, throwing out his leg, Hitting the other fighter's leg below the knee, causing the other to fall.

Dodging the hand that shot out to grab him, Rei gasped, he didn't see the other hand! The hand grabbed onto Rei's pants leg. Pulling a little to hard, causing the long haired teen to fall to the ground.

"Oww, dude, that was a cheap shot!" Rei moaned, rubbing his now sore bum.

"Cheap shot?! Rei you're the one who kicked me in the back of the knee!" The other teen shouted. Holding his knee.

Rei scoffed "I kicked you!? Please, Vincent, that kick was high! You just bent down, to try and get me out!"

Flicking hair out of his eyes, Vincent stormed off, He didn't have time to deal with Rei and his cheating ways in gym.

Cutting class and taking a 'personal day' Vincent wandered down a residential street, looking for one house in particular.

Coming up to the drive way of a small green and white house. Vincent turned into the open gate leading into the back yard.

"AHHHH!"

Hearing shouts and battle cries, Vincent guessed was in the right place. Bringing his hands up to cover his head. There's no way he was getting hurt.

He slowly made his way in to the yard.

"AHHHHH! DIE DIE DIE!"

Vincent poked his head past the back wall he was hiding behind. Hands still on his head, Vincent saw the normal sight. The collage drop out; Sephiroth, who was beating a punching bag up with a broom.

"Hey Seph! Stop killing the bag and come here." Vincent called out to the crazy white haired man.

Looking over, Sephiroth smiled. "Well if it isn't Cloud's goth friend? What are you doing here?" Throwing his broom over his shoulder. A smile gracing his handsome face.

"Cloud needs help! His fight with Kai has gotten out of hand! We need you to scare Kai into leaving school and become a clown! Who can't book any jobs, so he'll end up one of those creepy clowns, who look through peoples windows while their sleep, singing children's songs! And holding a can of beans!"

"Wow, Vincent, you have way to much time on your hands." Sephiroth smiled. "But, the cause is just. So, I, Sephiroth, the Lord of awesome! Will help you to take down this guy named Kai." Holding his broom up. "AND I WILL ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!!" a sick laugh left his throat. Swinging his broom through the air. Cutting down tree braches and mowing the bushes down.

Backing away slowly, Vincent left the yard quietly. There was no way he was going to stay alone with that wacko.

**O0o0o00o0o**

Cloud moaned, he was stuck at the _stupid_ store finding _stupid_ pants for that _stupid_ freak. He couldn't believe Aris was making him buy pants for Kai! Stupid fact that Kai told her.

Looking through the racks of pants, Cloud felt like slapping himself, he couldn't find Kai's Size! The kid was like a size two, and last he checked. This store stopped making guy sizes at four.

Wait, does this mean…. Kai shops in the girls section? Leaving the useless rack, Cloud wandered over to the girls side, whistling indiscreetly, not wanting to be seen by any of the staff.

Moving quickly through the racks and racks of clothes. Cloud found the pants. Now, to find Kai's.

"May I help you sir?" A young girl in her late teens smiles sweetly at Cloud. "Our stores offers all the latest Fashion and styles."

"Umm, No I'm okay…" Cloud gasped out, he didn't want the girl to bug him. He felt weird enough in the girls side!

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but you do look lost." The smile on the girls face spreading.

"Um…Umm, No, I'm ok, just looking." Cloud turned his head. Trying to busy himself with flipping through the rack. Pulling up a pair of hot pink pants with, 'little hottie' written in black glitter across the butt. Who would wears these!?

"Aww, I see you have good taste. Those pants are hot right now. All the teenage girls love them! Though I'm not sure these are your size, you look more like a size five to me." The girl smiled, holding up a larger size.

"There not for me! … There for a friend…"

The worker grabbed the pants from Cloud. " Oh, okay then, I'll just ring these up for you." Walking away from Cloud, the girl seemed proud of her sell.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Kai stared, wide eyed at the sight in front of him. The light pink wrapping paper mocking him. The girly hand writing that scribbled his name across the top, the white bow shining in the sun light. Picking up the tag tied on the bow. Kai read.

_Kai, Sorry about the pants, I didn't mean to ruin your girly clothes. So, I got you a new pair. _

_-Cloud_

_Ps, Who knew they didn't make guy pants for skinny little Emos?_

Blinking at the strange letter in his hands. What was Cloud talking about? Skinny Emo pants? Picking up the gift box, Kai's hands started to shake. What if Cloud put a bomb in here. Or some kind of poisonous ant in it…Or worse, Vincent's demo CD from when he was tried to become the next big rock singer!

Kai could hardly keep a hold of the box as he tore the colored paper off. Peeling back the lid that had back his doom, Kai blinked.

Pink, pink glitter, sweat pants.

Pink glitter sweat pants with 'little hottie' on the butt.

Kai dropped the pants, Eye still wide, Did this mean Cloud thought he was 'A hottie?' Or was is some thing to freak him out, cause he was freaked OUT! Leaving the pants on the steps on his house, Kai ran for the school bus, Wanting to put as much distance between him and those awful sexy pants.

**O0o0o0o0**

Sephiroth walked through the halls of his old high school. The smell still hasn't changed. Fear, and week old pizza. Oh how he missed that smell! The Collage didn't have the sweet smell of fear.He couldn't stand going. So, he dropped out. Plus, it's not like you need school for ruling the world.

Passing room after roon of the freshman classes. The silver haired man smiled, he was close to that one guys math class. The guy he was suppose to scare. The one picking on his pupil.

Throwing his broom back on to his shoulder, Sephiroth found the class. Coughing a few times to clear his throat, and taking a few deep breathes. He got ready, opening the door with lighting speed Sephiroth burst in the room.

"Now, who's the little punk who thinks they can beat Cloud!?" Scanning the room, The scared eyes of the kids in front of him. Oh, how he loved fear!

"Speak up! Or dear Lord I will gut all of you!" Pointing his broom at a rather scared boy in front of him. "Is it you!?"

"What? Cloud's to scared to come and deal with me himself." A small blue haired boy with crazy eyes stood up from the kids. "And I guess you're his older brother who come to scare me off."

Sephiroth stared, this little kid was the one picking on Cloud!

"Maybe, I should get a new pupil."

**O0o0o0o0 **

**Deborah: **Well there's chapter two. It's a little longer then the other one. And this story is looking to be about five chapters long.


End file.
